Insensé
by fleurette85
Summary: 7e année de notre Trio. Et si un autre Weasley s’immisçait dans la vie de notre chère préfète en chef ? Et si nous devions faire face à de nouveaux drames ? Que se passeraitil pour nos chers gryffondors ?
1. Chapter 1

7e année de notre Trio. Et si un autre Weasley s'immisçait dans la vie de notre chère préfète en chef ? Et si nous devions faire face à de nouveaux drames ? Que se passerait-il pour nos chers gryffondors ?

_- _Hermione ?

Hermione se détourna légèrement de sa lecture pour apercevoir Charlie Weasley qui se tenait devant elle. Déjà trois semaine qu'elle vivait au quartier de l'ordre. Trois semaine que ses parents avaient été victime d'une attaque des mangemorts. Sa mère était entre la vie et la mort et son père avait été admis au centre de soins longue durée de Ste-Mangouste. Le pauvre était devenu fou à la suite des nombreux doloris qui lui avait été lancé. Par respect envers Hermione et aussi par principe, Dumbledore avait réussit à faire admettre les Granger à Ste-Mangouste, même si ces derniers étaient Moldus. Comme cela Hermione pouvait rendre visite à ses parents quand elle le voulait et se tout en étant sous la protection des aurors du ministère ! Ainsi, Hermione s'était retrouvé au 13 Square Grimmauld sans autre choix. Dumbledore avait fait de son mieux pour que la jeune fille ne se sente pas trop esseulé en faisant venir Ginny et Ron, ainsi que leur mère. Mais malgré tout Hermione s'entêtait à se murer dans le silence le plus complet. Même Ron avec ses remarques idiotes n'arrivaient pas à la faire sortir de son mutisme. En désespoir de cause ses amis avaient décidé de la laissé vivre sa peine en silence. Un seul n'avait pas baissé les bras et s'acharnait à faire sortir Hermione de son silence et il se tenait en ce moment même devant elle.

Ainsi, elle leva les yeux vers ce rouquin aux yeux plus bleu que l'océan.

_- _Hermione le dîner est prêt, vous devriez penser à venir.

_- _….

Charlie soupira. Deux semaine qu'il essayait sans succès de la faire manger. Elle était tellement amaigrie qu'il aurait pu souffler dessus et elle se serait envolée. Il poussa un soupir de découragement et s'élança :

_- _Wingardium Levio….

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre la formule, la jeune fille s'était levée et plantée devant lui avec un regard de colère. Même si la réaction n'était pas celle escompté, au moins il y avait réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Charlie sourie devant ses yeux qui reflétaient enfin autre chose que du désespoir et de la tristesse. Hermione s'avança dangereusement de lui et lui souffla d'une voix qu'il devina plus qu'il n'entendit :

_- _Je vous conseille fortement de ne plus venir me déranger, si vous voulez vivre une année de plus.

Et sur ce la jeune fille sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Charlie prit au dépourvue ne prit pas la peine de suivre la jeune fille, ne tentant pas la chance de mettre au défi les dires de la jeune fille. Sur un court moment il ne sut quoi faire et prit finalement la décision de la laissé seule. Mais cela n'était que partie remise. La dernière chose donc cette fille avait besoin était la solitude. Trop souvent lors de son travail en Roumanie, il avait vu les familles des hommes morts lors d'affrontement avec un dragon, couler dans la tristesse et dans la solitude et cela était bien la dernière chose à faire. Il ne laisserait pas Hermione couler dans l'abîme. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'aider cette jeune fille et ce même contre son gré. Il ferait tout pour la voir sourire de nouveau. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hermione Granger, mais il se promit de la faire réagir et ce coûte que coûte, parole de Weasley. Sur ces belles pensées, Charlie se dirigea vers la salle à manger afin d'accompagner les membres de sa famille.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ce Charlie Weasley de malheur ? Si elle n'avait pas envie de manger c'était son problème et pas le sien! Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit avec rage. Pourquoi les gens ne voulaient-ils pas la laisser tranquille? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de pouvoir vivre son chagrin comme elle l'entendait. Elle désirait être seule, était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Oui il était vrai qu'elle ne mangeait plus depuis qu'elle était au quartier général, mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si son appétit était parti avec toute sa joie lors de cette attaque. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et se laissa aller aux sanglots qu'elle avait retenues jusque là. Depuis trois semaine elle se retenait de pleurer, trois semaine qu'elle se disait qu'elle devait être forte pour ses parents. Mais cela aurait dû être le contraire. À 16 ans, elle avait encore désespérément besoin de ses parents et maintenant que la guerre faisait rage dans tout le monde sorcier, elle se sentait abandonné et trahie par tout le monde. Ginny et Ron ne lui parlaient plus, Harry était enfermé chez les Dursley et ne savait probablement même pas que ses parents avaient été victime de Voldemort. À cette pensée, Hermione ressentit un immense sentiment de haine. Auparavant, ce seul nom lui avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, mais désormais elle avait soif de vengeance. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Hermione comprenait Harry dans sa haine contre ce monstre et plus que jamais elle se promit de tout faire pour qu'il paye pour toute cette souffrance qu'il avait engendré. Sur ces douces pensées, le sommeil la gagna et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce fut un sommeil réparateur qui la berça.

_- _Charlie Weasley!

Charlie ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement de sa mère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom avec autant de colère, il était encore sur les banc de Poudlard. Il dirigea son regard ensommeillé vers la masse de cheveux roux qui venait de faire son apparition sur le pas de sa chambre et se décida à se lever, se disant que cela était mieux pour sa santé.

_- _Charlie Weasley, tu devrais avoir honte de toi! Je viens de recevoir un hibou d'une certaine Irina Cracovia. Ça te dit quelque chose?

Molly regardait son fils comme si elle voulait lire à travers lui. Charlie se dit qu'il était bien que cette dernière ne soit pas ligilimens, car il aurait eu droit au sermon de sa vie. Malgré tout il se décida à lui dire la vérité. Avec les années il s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était inutile de mentir à Molly Weasley sous peine de recevoir ses foudres.

_- _Oui je connais Irina. Elle est la fille de Youlos Cracovia, le superviseur du camp où j'étais en Roumanie. C'est une gentille fille, quoique peut-être un peu trop imaginative.

_- _Imaginative tu dis? Et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'elle dise que cette enfant est de toi viens probablement de son imagination?

Molly devenait de plus en plus rouge et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Charlie. Mais celui ci devenait lui même d'une belle couleur se rapprochant du vert. Il ne se sentait pas bien mais pas bien du tout. Il savait que le père Cracovia désirait qu'il épouse sa fille et c'était cela qui l'avait décidé à quitté son travail. Même si les dragons étaient sa vie il s'était dit que pour rien au monde il ne gâcherait sa vie amoureuse avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il considérait tout bonnement comme une emmerdeuse de première classe. Molly regardait toujours son fils dans l'attente que celui-ci dise quelque chose mais il semblait pétrifié.

_- _Tu ne dis rien, c'est qu'il y a sans doute une part de vérité dans ce que cette fille m'a dit.

Le visage de Molly transpirait la déception. Et ce sentiment était bien le dernier que Charlie avait envie de voir sur le visage de sa mère. Il entreprit alors de lui dire la vérité tout en sachant qu'il y avait des failles dans celle-ci.

_- _j'avoue avoir eu une relation avec Irina, l'an dernier. Je me suis rendue compte que cette fille n'était pas digne d'entrer dans la famille Weasley lorsque je l'ai surpris avec Ivan, mon assistant. Tu te souvient probablement de lui, la dernière fois que toi et papa êtes venu en Roumanie tu m'avais dit qu'il ne t'inspirait aucune confiance. Et bien sur ce point tu avais raison, il a été découvert mangemort peu de temps après cet incident avec Irina.

Charlie avait dit ses mots d'une voix entrecoupé de dégoût. S'il y avait une chose que Charlie Weasley ne tolérait pas c'était qu'on le trompe et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Et Irina l'avait fait dans tout les sens possible.

_- _Mais si cette relation a eu lieu l'anné dernière comme tu le dis si bien, Irina aurait déjà eu un enfant de toi si enfant il y avait? Demanda Molly sur un ton plus maternelle qu'auparavant

Bien entendu. Le hic dans tout ça, c'est que lors d'une fête il y a six mois je me suis un peu emporté sur le Whisky pur feu et merlin sait que le Whisky roumain est plus fort que le nôtre. Et bien je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Tout ce qui a trait à cette soirée est effacé de ma mémoire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le lendemain Irina me menaçait de tout raconter à son père si je ne lui promettait pas de l'épouser sur le champ. Je n'ai pas trop comprit sur le champ et je l'ai envoyé baladé en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien contre moi à part la relation que nous avions eu auparavant et que de toute façon tout le camp savait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais j'ai sous-estimé Irina, elle est allé voir son père et lui a dit que j'avais pris sa virginité et que je refusais de lui offrir le mariage pour sauvé son honneur. Donc la suite n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre. J'ai été lâche, maman, j'ai décidé d'abandonné mon travail et de revenir en Angleterre pour évité un mariage qui m'aurait rendu terriblement amer et malheureux.

Charlie regarda sa mère et ne sut décelé l'expression de son visage. Il soupira et se lança.

_- _Je comprendrai que tu ne me crois pas. Je sais que tout ça peut semblé tiré par les cheveux, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité et c'est tout se donc je me souvient. Si Irina est enceinte après cette nuit passé et que je suis bien le père, je me plierai à la situation et sauverai son honneur. Il baissa les yeux et dit dans un souffle :

_- _Je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir autant, maman…

Molly regarda son deuxième fils et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bien entendu qu'elle le croyait, mais ce n'était pas elle qui devait être convaincu de la franchise de son fils, mais ce Youlos Cracovia.

Charlie je te crois, mais tu dois savoir qu'un père désireux de sauver l'honneur de sa fille peut-être plus difficile à convaincre que moi. Il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen de savoir si tout ceci est vrai.

Charlie leva les yeux vers sa mère et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son regard. Car même s'il avait 26 ans, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compté sur sa famille en cas de problème et celui-ci en était un de taille. Molly se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de son fils tout en parlant à voix haute.

_- _Nous aurons besoin d'une potion de véritasérum et tu devras te rendre en Roumanie. Tu dois amené une personne de confiance avec toi, ainsi qu'une personne sachant fabriqué du véritasérum.

_- _Hermione sait préparé du véritasérum. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous cette potion? Demanda une voix rauque facilement identifiable à Ron. Celui-ci était entré dans la chambre de son frère en espérant qu'il serait réveillé, mais avait surpris la fin de la conversation.

_- _Ron tu es certain qu'Hermione sait préparé cette potion? Demanda Molly avec espoir. Elle aurait détesté devoir demandé ce genre de service à Rogue qui de toute façon aurait refusé.

_- _Oui j'en suis certain. Elle était la seule de notre classe à savoir en préparer. Dit Ron un sourire de fierté apparaissant sur son visage.

Molly jeta un regard à son plus jeune fils et se sentit soudain soulagé du fardeau qui venait d'apparaître sur son fils. Elle jeta un regard à Charlie et lui fit un sourire signifiant que tout allait bien aller. Mais ce dernier n'en était pas aussi certain, il restait à convaincre Hermione de partir avec lui pour la Roumanie et cela serait probablement plus difficile que d'épouser toutes les Irina du monde entier!


	2. confiance

Chapitre 2

Son regard se promenait de Ron à Charlie sans savoir lequel des deux elle trouvait le plus cinglé. Apparemment, Hermione ne savait plus dutout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami et son frère. Avait_-_elle bien entendu, Charlie avait besoin d'elle en Roumanie pour préparer du véritasérum pour une Irina chosemachin. Mais pourquoi ne demandait_-_il pas tout simplement à Rogue de leur en fournir. Devant le regard perdu de son amie, Ron s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

_-_Hermione, Charlie est dans de beaux draps et il a besoin de ton aide.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas Ron, c'est pourquoi je dois moi aller en Roumanie pour fabriquer cette potion. Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Rogue de vous en fournir ? Je ne comprends pas Ron !

Charlie toussota et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Je comprends votre questionnement Hermione. Mais le problème est que la personne à convaincre est extrêmement incrédule et méfiante. Donc si la potion n'est pas faîtes devant lui, le résultat ne sera pas celui escompté.

Charlie fit son plus beau sourire à Hermione dans l'espoir que ceci la convaincrait, mais au contraire, celle_-_ci se renfrogna. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire et s'il ne lui disait pas ce que c'était, elle n'irait pas. Hermione fixa Charlie dans les yeux et lui dit de but en blanc :

-Je n'irai pas. Je ne crois pas que mon savoir en potion puisse être envisageable si la personne que vous devez convaincre est aussi Méfiante que vous dîtes. Et puis la potion de véritasérum prend deux semaines à fabriquer et je ne peux pas laisser mes parents en arrière de moi pour si longtemps. Je suis désolé Charlie mais vous devrez penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur ce elle se leva et sorti du salon devant le regard incrédule de Ron et celui découragé de Charlie. Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère et lui fit un sourire ou perçait le découragement.

-Je crois bien que tu auras une belle_-_sœur Roumaine mon vieux. Si Hermione ne revient pas sur sa décision je suis cuit.

-Ne t'en fait pas je crois seulement que tu devras aller t'expliquer avec elle. Elle n'est pas du genre à accepter les fausse raisons et les semi_-_explications. Hermione aime aller au fond des choses même si dernièrement elle n'est plus elle_-_même.

Sur ce Ron Sorti à son tour de la pièce et laissa son grand frère seul avec ses pensée où se mêlait des cloches de mariages et une épouse à l'accent chantant qui lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin afin de remettre ses idées en ordre. Sur son chemin il croisa sa mère qui lui tendit un râteau et un sac en papier. Il la regarda en ne comprenant pas trop bien l'utilité de ses deux choses.

-Ce jardin est infesté de mauvaise herbes, et puisque tu y vas tu pourrais y donné un coup de pouce. J'ai déjà envoyé Hermione avec un seau d'eau afin de nettoyer les sculpture qui s'y trouvent. Rejoint là et commence par le potager, il ne ferait pas de mal à cette maison d'avoir quelques légumes frais une fois de temps en temps. Moi je rentre au terrier avec Ron et Ginny. Donc tu devras t'occuper u souper de ce soir pour toi et Hermione. Par le fait même essaie de la convaincre.

-Mais….

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que sa mère était déjà partie. Il fixa son râteau et son sac puis se dit que le travail irait bien plus vite à la baguette. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher celle_-_ci quand il se rappela que sa mère lui avait toujours dit que le travail physique chassait les idées noires et rapprochait les gens. Puisqu'Hermione était elle aussi au jardin, Charlie se dit que Molly avait prévue le coup. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea avec ses instruments vers ce carré de verdure rejoindre une Hermione, qui était, l'espérait_-_il de meilleure humeur.

Hermione frottait les statues du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Si elle travaillait assez dur peut_-_être arriverait_-_elle à chasser pour un moment cette douleur dans son cœur. Donc ainsi depuis une bonne demi_-_heure elle plongeait son chiffon dans l'eau savonneuse, le tordait, frottait un bout de pierre et recommençait quand ce dernier devenait sale. Même l'arrivée de Charlie ne la détourna pas de sa tâche, elle ressentait un bien immense à nettoyer cette simple statue représentant une nymphe. Elle se disait qu'il était bizarre de poser une statue représentant un être dit «inférieur» dans le jardin d'une maison appartenant à l'une des familles de sang pur la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre. Mais qui sait ce qui se passait dans la tête de ces gens si éprit de la qualité et de la supériorité de leur race, comme il l'appelait. Hermione sur ces pensées se mit à frotter plus fort et avec encore plus de vigueur, si cela était possible. Pendant qu'elle frottait, Charlie, lui, avait commencé à arraché les mauvaise herbes du potager. Sa mère avait tout à fait raison, le potager et le jardin au complet était envahi par toute sorte d'herbe toutes plus piquantes et dérangeantes les unes que les autres. Charlie se mit soudain à sourire, lui dresseurs de dragon reconnue mondialement, désherbait un jardin. Si seulement ses collègues l'avaient vues, ils se seraient bien payé sa tête. Charlie se mit à rire tout seul, mais s'arrêta bien vite en entendant des sanglots étouffées venir du côté d'Hermione. L'instant d'après il entendait une explosion. Il se tourna et ce qu'il vit le laissa coi. Hermione, armée de sa baguette, venait de faire exploser la statue qu'elle nettoyait l'instant d'avant. Une expression de fureur glacée se mêlait aux larmes de la jeune fille. Charlie voulut s'approcher d'elle mais une force invisible l'empêchait d'approcher. Hermione était entouré d'une espèce de bulle argenté qui empêchait Charlie d'approcher la jeune fille. Ce dernier fit un nouveau mouvement d'approche et la bulle éclata en même temps qu'Hermione qui se laissa tombé sur le sol en pleurs. Charlie se demandait bien ce qui avait pu mettre la jeune fille dans cet état. L'instant d'avant elle travaillait avec une ardeur peu commune et maintenant elle pleurait comme une enfant après avoir fait explosé une statue d'un peu plus de deux mètres. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il y vit lui déchira le cœur. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient remplit de larmes, mais le pire était qu'ils dégageaient un désespoir si grand que Charlie eu l'impression de s'y noyé. Il était perdu dans ses prunelles chocolatées et ne savaient aucunement comment en sortir. Soudain Hermione se lança dans les bras de Charlie et sanglota silencieusement. Charlie fût surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais se rattrapa bien vite en refermant ses bras autour du corps frêle. Bon sang qu'elle était fragile, le corps sous lui n'étaient plus celui d'une femme, mais celui d'un être brisé par la douleur. Il lui murmura des mots de réconforts sachant très bien qu'Hermione ne les entendaient pas. Elle était perdu dans son chagrin, un chagrin si immense qu'il était impossible de l'arrêter avec des mots. Hermione avait besoin de pleurer et d'évacuer une partie de cette douleur qu'elle gardait en elle depuis trop longtemps. Les larmes étaient son salut et cela Charlie le savait, c'est pourquoi il se contentait de la bercer et de lui dire des mots d'encouragement. une heure était passée et Charlie se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait arrêter de pleurer, sa respiration était devenue régulière et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il la souleva doucement de terre et la conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison et l'installa sur le sofa avec une couverture de laine bien chaude. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, alors il s'installa sur le fauteuil devant elle et posa ses yeux sur son visage qui semblait enfin paisible. Endormie ainsi elle avait l'air d'un ange aux ailes brisés. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien à part une intense sensation de bien_-_être. Charlie remarqua alors que la jeune fille devant lui n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu trois ans plutôt lors du tournoi. Cette jeune fille ordinaire, s'était transformé en une jeune femme qui aurait pu être superbe si seulement elle n'était pas autant amaigri et si les cernes sous ses yeux ne lui mangeaient pas son visage. Charlie se dit qu'il était dommage pour cette femme qui sortait à peine de l'enfance d'avoir vécut toutes ses horreurs. La guerre n'épargnait personne et encore moins l'entourage du survivant. Perdue dans ses pensées, ils n'entendit pas Hermione remuée et ne se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillé que losrqu'il sentit un regard le fixé. Il tourna les yeux vers la source de son inconfort et rencontra deux prunelles aux iris chocolaté bordés de paillettes d'or.

Hermione, elle, s'était réveillée en sentant un regard posé sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ou elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle était étendu alors qu'une seconde auparavant, elle était en train de nettoyer le jardin. Elle remonta son regard et plongea dans un océan aux couleurs d'une mers en furie. Des prunelles aux tons de bleu profond mêlé d'argent liquide. Ses yeux lui amenait une paix qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi se sentait_-_elle soudain si bien ? Alors tout lui revint en mémoire. L'attaque des mangemorts, son père subissant plusieurs doloris, sa mère se faisant violé et battre et elle, regardant toute cette horreur sans pouvoir faire un geste. Toute la scène lui revint instantanément en mémoire.

Flash-back

_Hermione n'était de retour chez elle que depuis trois jours et déjà elle se languissait de retrouvé ses amis et Poudlard. La jeune fille était étendu près de la piscine et se faisait doré au soleil, lorsqu'elle entendit ses parents arrivés des courses de l'après-midi. Ces derniers avaient profité de beau samedi pour aller faire les boutiques, afin d'aménager la chambre du bébé qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Et oui madame Granger était enceinte et Hermione était impatiente de faire la connaissance de ce petit être qui allait amené une joie immense dans cette famille. Hermione pensait déjà à tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre à son petit frère ou sa petite sœur, lorsqu'elle fût dérangé par sa mère qui l'appelait. _

_-Hermione chérie, pourrais-tu venir aidé ton père à déchargé la voiture S'il te plaît ?_

_-J'arrive maman !_

_Hermione remit son paréo en place et prit sa baguette qui ne la quittait plus depuis l'incident au ministère qui avait eu lieu lors de leur cinquième année. Elle prit le temps d'attacher son paréo et se mit en route vers la maison lorsqu'elle entendit un cri à glacé le sang. Sa mère. Elle se mit à courir pour arriver face à deux personnes encagoulés qui tenaient sa mère par la gorge et trois autres qui essayaient de maîtriser son père. Lorsque ce dernier la vit il lui cria de s'enfuir mais les jambes d'Hermione étaient en coton. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ces ennemis en profitèrent pour lui lancé un sort d'expelliarmus qu'elle reçu de plein fouet. Elle fût projeté contre le mur et s'étala de tout son long s'en pouvoir se relever. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le sortilèges de Doloris et l'instant d'après entrevoyait son père se tordre de douleur. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, mais sa baguette était hors de portée et son corps refusait de lui répondre. Elle n'entendait plus son père mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas mort il ne pouvait pas l'être. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Cette femme, cette ordure qui avait envoyé Sirius de l'autre côté du voile. Cette femme folle à lié, mais qui était encore plus dangereuse que toute une armée réuni. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant sa mère et envoyait des sorts de doloris sur le ventre de cette dernière. Jane Ganger poussait des cris à fendre l'âme, mais cela n'arrêtait aucunement sa tortionnaire. Celle-ci ne faisait que rire de plus belle en lui disant que les sangs-de-bourbe comme elle et cette ordures qui grandissait en elle ne méritaient pas de vivre. Après que Jane Granger ait finalement perdu connaissance, Les hommes qui accompagnait la furie se lancèrent sur le corps sans réaction de Jane et la violèrent les uns après les autres. Hermione sentit un haut le cœur lui venir et se mit à hurler des insultes à cette femmes qui se tenait devant elle avec un sourire à vous glacé le sang. Bellatrix attrapât les cheveux d'Hermione et lui fit relever la tête. _

_-Espèce de sang-de-bourbe, tu croyais t'en sortir et tu croyais que ceux de ton espèce méritaient la vie. Tu ne vaut pas plus qu'une limace à mes yeux. Tes parents ne sont que des jouets pour moi. Tu regretteras e jour où tu as croisé le chemin de Potter. _

_Bellatrix partit d'un grand éclat de rire et s'apprêtait à lancé le sortilège finale lorsqu'Hermione, prête à tout, appela sa baguette. _

_-accio baguette. _

_Cette dernière se plaça dans le creux de la main d'Hermione. Elle lança alors un sort de protection sur elle et ses parents et pria de toute son âmes Merlin de la sortir de là. C'est ainsi que sous les yeux incrédules de cinq mangemorts, la famille Granger disparut. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux se fut pour apercevoir les pupille bleu de son directeur. Albus Dumbledore n'en revenait pas. Hermione Granger et sa famille toute entière venait de transplaner dans son bureau et ce dans un état des plus horrifiant. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Charlie avait vécu au travers de yeux d'Hermione la tragédie qui l'avait mené ici. Il ne savait comment, mais par le contact de ses yeux, il avait pu vivre les dernier instant de la famille Granger. Il avait mal au cœur et se sentait impuissant face à la jeune fille qui le fixait toujours. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les bras et qu'Hermione vint s'y blottir en sanglotant. Mais ses sanglots étaient beaucoup plus clame qu'auparavant et Charlie pu entendre à travers toute cette détresse :

-Merci…. J'irai en Roumanie….

C'est ainsi que l'aube les trouva endormi sur un fauteuil, Hermione blotti dans les bras de Charlie.

* * *

_Alors ce deuxième Chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous plaît autant que le dernier. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup et que sans vous je ne publierait peut-être pas mes fics. Merci encore. _

_Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le temps que prendra le 3e chapitre à venir, mais je déménage et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra avant que je n'ai internet, je vous supplie de vous armé de patience. j'essaierai de le poster avant le déménagment, mais je suis extrèmement occupé... Donc merci d'avance de votre patience et j,espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas... _

_Bizou, fleurette._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous... et oui enfin un nouveau chapitre... mais ne me lapider pas tout de suite... je sais que j'ai mis du temps... mais avec le déménagement et internet qui n'a été branché qu'aujourd'hui vous pouvez me comprendre. Et pour la première fois chers lecteurs les réponses au reviews seront au bas de ce chapitre. Merci à tous de m'avoir encouragé et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les deux premiers. _

_Bisou -xx-_

_Fleurette_

* * *

Chapitre3

La file d'attente était si longue qu'elle se rendait jusqu'au département des sports magiques. La jeune fille soupira et se remémora les événements de la veille.

_Elle s'était réveillé le dos endolorit et dans une position des plus bizarre. Elle était étendu dans un sofa et des bras puissants l'entourait. Des bras puissant ? Hermione se redressa si vite qu'elle poussa son partenaire sur le plancher, ce qui le réveilla de manière plus que brutal. Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour essayé de se rappeler où elle se trouvait et c'est en plongeant ses yeux dans un océan bleu, qu'elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé. Elle était toujours au quartier général et s'était endormi dans les bras du frère de son meilleur ami après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. L'océan la fixait toujours et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle se ressaisit et essayât de faire un sourire à Charlie._

_-Heu… Bonjour._

_-Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ?_

_Charlie lui fit le plus beau des sourires et cela lui amena une petite sensation au creux du ventre qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Son sourire la chamboulait tant qu'elle n'arriva pas à répondre et continuait à le fixer comme s'il avait soudain eu trois têtes de plus. Charlie attendait définitivement une réponse. Il se décida donc à se lever et ainsi brisé le contact visuel. Hermione tressaillit et se leva telle une automate. _

_-Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda-t-il après qu'elle eu repris ses esprits._

_Hermione n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être faire un petit effort pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout cela faisait trois semaines qu'il essayait sans arrêt de la faire manger, et elle lui devait bien ça après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et son âme et il ne l'avait point juger, il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais son silence était bien plus rassurant que de veines paroles. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Alors elle décida que ce matin elle avait bien le droit de lui offrir un petit sourire, le premier depuis… Et ce sourire fit fondre le jeune homme. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle arrive finalement à ressentir un peu de bonheur, que ce sourire fut l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait vu dans sa vie, même s'il était quelque peu forcé et manquait de joie. Il lui répondit en retour qu'elle pouvait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait ce matin et qu'il serait à ses ordres._

_-en fait je mangerais bien des crêpes, affirma la jeune fille. _

_Charlie dans un effort de la faire rire, fit un salut militaire et cela fonctionna à merveille. Hermione éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux et pendant un instant il put voir une étincelle de joie briller dans ses yeux._

_-Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle._

_Sur ce Charlie de dirigea vers la cuisine et entama la préparation des fameuses crêpes à la Weasley. _

_La journée passât très vite. Il firent le ménage de la maison en se lançant des défis sur qui irait le plus vite pour nettoyer telle ou telle autre pièce ou encore sur qui était le meilleur au lancé des gnomes de placards. En fait ils passèrent une fabuleuse après-midi, se chamaillant comme des enfants et se confiant des partie de leurs enfances ou des anecdotes de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que Charlie fut mis au courant des dangers que le survivant et ses amis avaient affrontés, mais aussi des ragots les plus croustillant sur les élèves actuels. Lorsque Molly et Ron arrivèrent vers les 16h de l'après-midi, ils furent estomaqué de voir Hermione rire à gorge déployée. Ron en fût si surpris qu'il laissa tombé le paquet qu'il tenait à la main. Le bruit attira l'attention de nos deux compère qui s'arrêtèrent de rire en voyant Molly versé quelques larmes. Charlie fût le premier auprès de sa mère pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Cette dernière s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras._

_-Oh, ma chérie je ne croyais plus jamais t'entendre rire de la sorte. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, que tu ne te laisse transporté par le chagrin. Ho, ma chère petite puce…_

_Hermione se sentait si bien dans les bras de Madame Weasley. Elle lui rappelait tant sa mère. Elle laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue, mais ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse, mais plutôt une larme de joie et d'espoir. Car malgré tout, elle avait toujours des gens qui l'aimait et qui tenait à elle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester enfermée dans son chagrin, alors que tant de monde essayait de lui faire revenir le sourire. Elle resserra alors son étreinte sur Madame Weasley et lui murmura un merci rempli de gratitude. Molly l'entraîna alors à sa suite à l'étage, afin qu'elles puissent planifiés les derniers détails du voyage en Roumanie, car même si Molly n'était pas voyante, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'Hermione était enfin redevenu elle-même et qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun cas abandonné quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle. Ainsi, après avoir fait ses bagages, elle s'était rendu, en compagnie de Molly, à Ste-Mangouste afin de rendre visite à ses parents avant de partir pour la Roumanie. Elle s'était assise au chevet de sa mère en premier et était resté une bonne heure à ses côtés à la regarder. Elle savait bien que sa mère n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de revenir de son coma. Le médicomage lui avait dit que les moldus survivant à autant d'endoloris ne revenait jamais complètement. Dans le cas de sa mère, ils soupçonnaient que la perte du bébé soit la cause primaire du refus de revenir à la réalité de Madame Granger. Dans bien des cas, la mère sachant qu'elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même, refusait de revenir et mourait de chagrin. De plus les moldus ne pouvait guérir aussi facilement que les sorcier lorsqu'un sortilège leur était lancé, puisqu'il n'avait pas la magie nécessaire pour combattre le sortilège. Alors Hermione s'était résignée à devoir accepté le fait qu'elle ne reparlerait probablement plus jamais à sa mère. Elle versa deux ou trois larmes et lui fit la promesse de venger la mort de son frère ou sa sœur et de venger tout le mal qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle se rendit ensuite dans l'aile des maladies mentales et reçut un choc en voyant son père les yeux dans le vide en répétant inlassablement sang-de-bourbe. Lui qui ne savait même pas la signification de ses mots les répétaient sans arrêt comme une litanie morbide. Les endoloris ne lui avait pas qu'abîmer l'esprit, ils avaient aussi vieilli considérablement cette homme d'à peine 45 ans. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ressemblait désormais à un vieillard. Hermione ne put resté plus longtemps en présence de ce qui fut un jour son père. Elle sortit en courant de l'hôpital et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois rendue dehors. Alors là elle se mit à crier comme une folle, se souciant peu de ce que les gens pouvaient bien pensé d'une jeune fille devant une vieille vitrine toute délabrée. Molly retrouva finalement Hermione et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses propres enfants. Elle n'entendit que quelques mots venant de la jeune fille et ses mots la rassurèrent plus que tout autre chose, mais en même temps lui donnèrent des frissons d'effroi de par leur sincérité et leur détermination._

_-Je jure que je me relèverai et que pour eux j'irai au bout de cette guerre, je le jure Molly, la personne qui leur a fait ça sera puni comme il se le doit. Bellatrix Lestrange ne sera plus que poussière lorsque j'aurai fini avec elle._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_Numéro 416.

Une voix stridente la sortit de ses songes. Une petite femme attendait devant elle et avait l'air sur le point de se mettre à bouillir. Elle était rouge comme une tomate et Hermione crût même voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreille.

_-_Numéro 416 mademoiselle, êtes-vous sourde ? Demanda la bouilloire vivante.

Hermione ne s'aperçut que la bouilloire parlait d'elle qu'au moment où Charlie lui donna une petite pousse dans le dos. La femme commençait sincèrement à être de mauvaise humeur. Hermione se mit à rougir et avança vers cette petite bonne femme en compagnie de Charlie.

_-_Enfin, soupira la femme. Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ? fit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait sensuel.

Hermione n'aimait pas dutout l'attitude de cette femme. Pour qui se prenait-elle, pour lui parlé de la sorte et ensuite essayé de séduire Charlie sous son nez ? Pas que cela lui importait, au contraire si Charlie se laissait séduire par cette grosse bouilloire vivante c'était son problème ! Mais tout de même la laisser lui parler sur ce ton !

_-_Madame nous désirons, MA COPINE ET MOI, un permis de transplanage internationale.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer ne entendant Charlie. Sa copine ? La bouilloire manqua avaler sa langue tellement elle ne savait plus quoi dire !

_-_Votre copine ? Vous…vous… désirez un permis… de …de…

_-_Oui vous avez bien entendu, ma copine et moi, désirons un permis de transplanage pour nous rendre en Roumanie.

Charlie avait son plus grand sourire. Bizarrement il aimait la consonance du mot copine lorsqu'il parlait d'Hermione. Pas qu'il ait l'intention qu'elle le devienne, après tout elle était la meilleure amie de son frère et elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, elle aurait pu être sa sœur ! Mais tout de même cela lui faisait une chaleur au creux du ventre.

_-_Oui bien entendu Monsieur ?

_-_Weasley, Charlie Weasley.

_-_Vous ne seriez pas le fils de….

_-_Oui, Arthur Weasley. Maintenant serait-il possible d'obtenir ce permis ?

Hermione avait tellement envie de rire devant l'embarras de la femme au comptoir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rire des gens, mais cette fois il était assez rigolo de voir une femme de plus de 40 ans essayé de dragué le fils d'un collègue. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui fit retourner Charlie vers elle pendant que la femme cherchait les documents à remplir.

_-_Qui a-t-il ?

Charlie sourit devant les yeux brillant de rire contenue d'Hermione.

_-_Je t'expliquerai plus tard, si cela ne te dérange pas.

_-_Entendu mais tu devras tout m'expliquer dit-il dans un sourire éclatant.

La femme renifla de mépris devant cet échange et Charlie se tourna vers elle.

_-_Vous devez remplir les cases 1.1 et 1.3, ainsi que celle en rose et celle chatoyante. Utilise cette plume, elle est enchanté pour que vous ne puissiez erronés les renseignements demandés. Ensuite vous devez présenté le tout au quai de transplanage 89B.

_-_Merci, madame.

Ils s'éloignèrent du guichet et Hermione laissa écoulé son fou rire. Il fut communicatif et Charlie partit lui aussi dans un fou rire. Après quelque minute elle se tourna enfin vers son compagnon et lui expliqua la situation en riant à moitié.

_-_Et voilà, je suis désolé d'avoir eu ce fou rire, c'est inadmissible de ma part et complètement impolie, mais cela fait tant de bien.

_-_Mais tu as tout as fait raison, cette pauvre femme essayait de m'entortiller dans ses filets et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est rire. Dit-il d'un ton faussement vexé en essayant de caché le rire qui lui montait au lèvres.

Hermione prit un air confus et fixa ses souliers. Elle murmura un désolé contrit et se tourna pour continuer leur chemin. Charlie lui attrapa la main et la retourna vers lui.

_-_Mais non Hermione, je te taquinait. J'aime ton rire, il te rend encore plus belle et cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais entendu.

Charlie la fixait avec une étincelle au fond des yeux qui la rendait toute bizarre. Elle ne savait quoi dire. Ses paroles la réconfortait, mais en même temps, elles lui faisait ressentir des chatouillements dans l'estomac. Charlie chatouillât le dessus de sa main de son pouce, ce qui fit rendre compte à Hemrione qu'il lui tenait la main. Elle se dégagea rapidement en piquant un fard et se tourna vers les quais de transplanage.

_-_On devrait peut-être y aller, les transplanages internationaux prennent quelques fois plusieurs heures avant d'être approuvés.

Et sur ce Elle se mit en marche. Charlie soupira et se résigna à la suivre. Il fixa son regard sur sa main et ressentit le contact de sa peau douce comme un lys, comme s'ils étaient encore en contact. Il secoua la tête et se mit en route à la suite de la jeune fille.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews: _

_Sweety-Witches: Merci et oui moi aussi je trouvait que les couples Hermione avec un membre weasley manquait et en plus j'était tannée de toujours voir les même couples revenir. Malgré que mon couple préféré sera tjrs Drago/Hermione. _

_Gaby B: Merci. Mais voyons Charlie est un spécialiste des dragons! Et d'après toi est-ce que leur relation restera platonique? Peut-être, peut-être pas... seul le destin et ma tête nous le diront! _

_Hannange: Merci et voici la suite!_

_Marilou Lupin_ _: Et bien les menaces ont un peu fonctionnés en fait. Lol, moi aussi je déteste attendre les suites... mais desfois elles en valent la peine.. j'espère que celle-ci ne fera pas défaut à la règle... et merci!_

_Estelle01: Le voici et Merci!_

_Griselle: merci le déménagement à été assez bien... aussi bien que peuvent aller un paquet de boîte que l'on trimballe d'Ottawa à Montréal... lol ... j'espère que toi ça va bienpour tes boîtes... et voici la suite donc tu auras un alerts... merci!_

_harmony: est-ce que c'était un geste? ;O) . Merci!_

_Daru: Merci, c'est ce que je voulais un peu d'originalité et c'est ce qui m'as poussé vers ce couple. _

_Zillah666_: _et bien la voici la suite!_

_blubs: Elle est là!_

_Lily Nido__: Merci! Espérons que tu diras encore ça:o)_

_Naera Ishikawa__: la suite ... et oui Charlie est un Weasley, les situations embarrassantes, c'est de famille!_

_Alicya Potter-Black__: Merci pour ce rappel, tu pourras voir que j'ai corrigé ce petit détail plutôt gênant. Je devrais sérieusement relire le tome 5... J'espère aussi que tu vas apprendre à aimer ce couple... Bisous _

_Bon c'est tout pour cette semaine! Peut-être que vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochaine si vous êtes assez gentils! Cela signifie reviews en langage fanfiction...lol... et oui moi aussi je peux menacer ;o) _

_Bonne nuit!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-De la bouse de dragon !

-Mais Hermione…

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Hermione éclatait de rire.

-Tu nous a fait transplaner dans de la bouse de dragon. Heureusement que la bouse de dragon n'a pas d'odeur très forte. Te rends-tu compte de quoi j'ai l'air Charlie ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant son pantalon beige qui désormais était vert.

-Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que nous allions finir dans l'enclos à bouse ?

Charlie était vraiment désolé. Il n'avait jamais pensé au code du 100 mètres. Pourtant il savait très bien, lorsque le douanier lui avait demandé leur destination, qu'il devait tenir compte d'un périmètre de 100 mètre. Il avait dit sans aucune arrière pensée le camp de dressage Karouscov. Et comme de raison, ils avaient atterri dans l'enclos à Bouse. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas longtemps. Dès que j'aurai pris une douche je te pardonnerai.

-Merci, Hermione. Je suis désolé je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de code du 100 mètre.

Il lui fit sa bouille de petit garçon prit en faute et cela fit fondre le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle eut soudainement envie de lui caresser la joue. Lorsque sa main toucha la joue du jeune homme, ce dernier retenu son souffle. La caresse était si douce et agréable. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et se rapprochèrent de quelques centimètres, leurs bouches se frôlant presque. Un bruit de pas les firent sursauter et il se tournèrent rapidement vers la source du bruit. Un homme qu'Hermione classa automatiquement dans la catégorie des semi géants s'avançait vers eux d'un pas menaçant. Hermione recula instinctivement derrière Charlie, lorsque ce dernier poussa un cri joyeux et sauta sur le géant.

-Igor, vieux, comment vas-tu ?

Le Géant sourit et donna une belle claque dans le dos du roux qui le fit avancer d'au moins un mètre.

-Je vais bien, mais probablement pas aussi bien que toi. Dit-il en lançant un œil suggestif vers -Hermione.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Charlie avait pris une belle teinte d'un rouge assez foncé familière aux Weasley, qui étrangement, convenait aussi très bien à Hermione.

Igor regardait Charlie avec un air de « je sais très bien que tu mens, alors … »

-En passant, Charlie boy, Cracovia est d'une humeur massacrante depuis ton départ. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec la jeune Irina, mais je te conseille de régler ses problèmes là, avant de t'embarquer dans autre chose.

Hermione avait très bien comprit que c'était elle l'_autre chose_ et elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup la direction que prenait la situation. Elle prit l'initiative de s'avancer vers Igor et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis ici pour aider Charlie à régler les problèmes en question.

Igor regarda ce petit bout de femme à l'air décidé et tendit la main à son tour. Dans celle du géant, la main d'Hermione avait l'air d'une main de poupée, mais cela n'empêcha point la jeune femme de serrer énergiquement la patte d'ours devant elle.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Hermione. Je ne doute point de votre volonté d'aider notre Charlie Boy ici présent, mais je doute fort que vous ayez une quelconque chance de l'aider. Je crois bien que la seule chose qui pourra le sauver est le mariage. À moins que…

À ces mots le visage d'Igor s'illumina tandis que celui de Charlie et d'Hermione reflétait de l'incrédulité. Ils se mirent à parler en même temps

-Non ! Nous ne sommes pas marié…. Hermione…. Charlie….aide… véritasérum… potions…. Irina….bébé….

Igor partit d'un rire guttural.

-Oui c'est ça. Je sais reconnaître un couple quand j'en vois un et entre vous il y a quelque chose. Bon maintenant venez, je vais vous diriger vers votre camp.

Sur ce, Igor entreprit d'emmener une Hermione et un Charlie songeurs, vers leurs appartements. En chemin ils rencontrèrent quelques uns des collègues ou plutôt anciens collègues de Charlie. Hermione se sentait plutôt mal-à-l'aise, sous les regards appréciateurs et les remarques en Roumains qu'elle ne saisissait pas et qui était adresser à Charlie. Elle se rendait bien compte que ses remarques la décrivait, et ce juste en remarquant l'air gêner de Charlie. Il n'osait pas la regarder et ne répondait que par monosyllabe aux remarques de ses camarades. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une petite cabane en bois rond, qu'Hermione qualifia aussitôt de charmante. Igor la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Vous ne la trouverez peut-être pas aussi charmante à l'intérieur, puisque rien n'a été changé depuis le départ de Charlie. Et comme vous le savez sans doute, nouveau clin d'œil, Charlie n'est pas une fée du logis.

Hermione sous l'insinuation sentit son visage s'enflammé. Charlie lui souriait et avait l'air de trouver la situation plutôt comique. Elle voulut entrer dans la cabane mais aussitôt elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille blonde. Hermione voulut s'excuser, mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Dès qu'elle vit Charlie, cette dernière lui sauta au cou.

-Charrrrrlie, mon amourrrrrr. Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ?

L'amour en question essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise de cette blonde qui, comme Hermione l'avait deviné, était Irina Cracovia. Hermione s'approcha du 'couple' afin que Charlie les présentes, mais Igor s'en chargea.

-Irina, quelle belle surprise de te trouver ici, devant la maison de CHARLIE. Laisse moi te présenter la fiancée de notre Charlie Boy, Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione remercia mentalement Merlin que les yeux de cette femme ne soient pas pourvus du don de lancer des sorts mortels. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait lui donnait la chaire de poule. Cette femme était décidément d'une jalousie incroyable et elle le démontrait très bien par un seul regard.

-Sa fiancée ? Mais non, tu dois tu dois fairrre erreurrr mon pauvrrrre Igorrrr, parrce que Charrlie est déjà fiancé avec moi et nous attendons notrrrre prrrremier enfant. N'est-ce pas mon amourrr ? dit-elle en montrant son ventre qui était perceptible sous le large chandail qu'elle portait.

-En fait, non je n'étais pas fiancé avant de rencontrer Hermione. Et non Irina je ne suis pas ton amour et encore moins le père de cet enfant. Je ne suis ici que pour une seule raison, prouver à ton père que tu n'es qu'une menteuse et me libéré de cette fâcheuse situation. Alors maintenant Irina si tu veux bien nous laisser, nous aimerions bien nous reposer.

Sur ce, Charlie se libéra de l'emprise d'Irina et emmena Hermione dans la maison en lui prenant la main. Hermione n'osa rien dire, mais ressentait une certaine confusion. Où Charlie voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi la faire passé pour sa fiancée, devant cette furie ? Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. La faire passer pour sa fiancée ne ferait qu'alimenter la rancœur de la jeune femme et ainsi compliquer les choses.

Irina suivait toujours Charlie des yeux et trépignait. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça à elle ? Il lui appartenait, et il n'aurait aucun autre choix, que celui de l'épouser. Elle s'était juré d'épouser Charlie Weasley et elle y arriverait par tous les moyens possibles et ce même sans l'accord du jeune homme.

Charlie et Hermione était désormais entré dans la cabane et se tenait devant la fenêtre du salon. De dehors Irina suivait le couple des yeux. Elle remarquait bien qu'ils se chicanaient et que la conversation avait l'air de porter sur elle, vu les œillades de cette pimbêche d'Anglaise dans sa direction. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'elle réussissait à semer la discorde au sein du couple de Charlie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'était pas la principale source de discorde.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais laissé dire que j'étais ta fiancée.

-Hermione, je n'allais tout de même pas laissé croire à Irina qu'elle avait une chance. Voyons !

Hermione le regarda d'un air exaspéré, qui voulait tout dire.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Charlie Weasley ! Au lieu d'affronter tes problèmes, tu trouves des façons de les contourner.

-De contourner mes problèmes ! Dois-je te rappeler la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici ? Pour essayer de régler un problème que je n'ai pas engendré !

-Que tu n'as pas engendré ? Si tu n'avais pas flirter avec cette pauvre fille, cela ne serait jamais arriver ! Tu es comme tous les autres gars, une belle poitrine et hop vous ne vous contrôlez plus !

Charlie n'en revenait pas. Elle osait l'accuser d'avoir flirter avec cette Irina. Mais il devait lui accorder un point, il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à une belle femme et encore moins quand cette femme en question s'appelait Hermione Granger et que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sans penser à quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha d'Hermione et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé et ne su comment réagir sous la surprise. Charlie espérait sincèrement qu'elle répondrait à son baiser. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à affronter la colère de la jeune fille pour un baiser, qu'il avait envie de lui donner depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Hermione fini par répondre au baiser et Charlie en profita pour approfondir celui-ci. Il déposa une main dans le cou de la jeune fille et l'autre sur sa hanche pendant qu'elle lui entortillait ses bras autour du cou. Le baiser fut long, passionné et laissa les deux jeunes gens à bout de souffle. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils ne purent les détachés. Après un petit moment, Hermione baissa les yeux et une douce rougeur se peint sur ses joues. Charlie caressa du pouce, cette peau à la douceur de rose et remonta le visage d'Hermione vers le sien.

- Je crois que l'on doit s'expliquer…

Hermione le fixa un instant et soudain une lueur de peur s'immisça dans ses yeux. Elle recula de quelques pas et se retourna. Charlie ne comprenait pas, il lui demanda donc ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je vais…. prendre une douche, si cela ne te dérange pas. J'aimerais me rafraîchir un peu. Et ensuite je commencerai la potion.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà Hermione s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Mais que lui avait-il prit bon sens ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Elle venait tout juste de se remettre de l'attaque de ses parents et elle commençait à bien aller. Et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de l'embrasser et de ruiner leur bonne entente. Charlie regarda une fois de plus la porte de la salle de bain qui s'était refermé sur Hermione et soupira.

-Alors là mon vieux, bravo. Se dit-il.

Les choses allaient en se compliquant. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait désiré ce baiser. Hermione lui faisait ressentir une chaleur dans le ventre chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. Il avait essayé de se cacher ces sensations, par principe et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer son attirance. Hermione était tout de même la meilleure amie de son jeune frère et elle était plus jeune que lui et de surcroît, encore à Poudlard.

Charlie se dirigea vers le bar qu'il avait installé dans le salon et se versa un verre de Whiskey pur feu. Il s'assit devant la cheminer et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait réagit ainsi et il comptait bien le découvrir, mais pour cela il devait réussir à retrouver un certain niveau d'intimité qui, il en était persuader, s'était envoler avec ce baiser. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et la mâchoire lui tomba par terre.

Hermione se tenait devant lui avec pour seul vêtement une serviette qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Il admira le corps de la jeune fille en silence et se sentit gêner lorsque la jeune fille toussota pour attirer son attention. Il rougit instantanément et reporta son regard vers le bout de ses pieds.

Hermione, elle, était terriblement gêner. Mais elle devait absolument demander à Charlie s'il avait quelque chose contre les démangeaisons. La bouse de dragon avait entraîner une réaction d'urticaire et elle devait absolument appliquer quelque chose avant que la démangeaison n'empire.

-Heu, je… me demandais… heu… si tu n'avais pas …. Heu… quelque chose contre les démangeaisons. Dit Hermione en devenant rouge écrevisse.

Charlie releva la tête surpris et remarqua enfin les rougeurs sur les cuisses de la sorcière. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui avait causé cela. Il savait pertinemment que chez certaine personne, la bouse de dragon pouvait être un profond irritant de par son acidité élevée. Il se leva et alla prendre un pot contenant une substance vert bouteille et à l'aspect peu ragoûtant. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Hermione avec le pot, cette dernière recula. La mixture ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Charlie soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Cette onguent a été spécialement mise au point pour traité les irritations du à la bouse de dragon.

-Si tu le dis, je veux bien l'essayer. Dit la jeune fille en faisant un geste pour prendre le pot. Charlie par contre ne lui donna pas. Hermione le regarda consternée.

-J'aimerais bien en appliquer, si cela ne te dérange pas, dit-elle.

Charlie soupira. Il connaissait les propriétés de cette onguent et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait être appliqué que par un homme ayant fait un pacte de sang avec un dragon. Mais comment faire accepter à la jeune fille. Après le baiser, elle ne voulait probablement plus qu'il lui touche. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança dans l'explication.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il pu remarquer qu'Hermione rougissait violement.

-Tu dois appliquer la mixture pour qu'elle fasse effet ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'incrédulité.

-Oui. Je sais que cela ne te plaît probablement pas, mais elle ne fera pas effet sinon. Je peux toujours demander au vieux Moray de venir si ma présence te gêne. Dit-il d'un ton rancunier.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

-Très bien alors. Si je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle se tourna pour faire dos à Charlie et enleva sa serviette. Ce dernier resta muet de stupeur en voyant les fesses et le dos de la jeune fille. Il rougit instantanément. Il avait souvent rêvé de la jeune fille nue, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce corps serait aussi harmonieux et aussi parfait. La courbe de ses hanches et la beauté de son dos le laissaient sans voix. Hermione frissonna et se demanda ce que faisait Charlie.

-Je suis désolé que tu me vois comme ça mais la bouse m'a éclaboussé un peu plus haut que je croyais. Dit la jeune fille dans un filet de voix.

Cette voix sortie Charlie de son admiration et il pu en effet remarquer les plaque rouge sur les cuisses et les fesses de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de s'étendre sur le sofa afin qu'il puisse appliquer la pommade. Elle obtempéra et s'étendit dans l'attente de la main du jeune homme sur sa peau. La situation embarrassait Hermione au plus haut point. Mais elle aimait encore mieux que Charlie la voit nue que d'endurer ces démangeaisons. Charlie lui était rouge et avait chaud. Il se dit que jamais dans sa vie il avait ressentit une chaleur aussi intense. Tant au niveau de son visage que de son entrejambe. Il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les pulsations de son cœur en se disant qu'Hermione ne se laissait faire que parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais dès l'instant où il posa la main sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, il sentit son érection augmenter. Hermione frissonna à ce contact mais certainement pas de froid. Elle avait terriblement chaud et de gros frissons lui traversaient tout le corps pour s'arrêter dans son bas ventre. Lorsque Charlie passa sa main sur ses fesses avec une douceur incomparable, elle crût qu'un volcan s'était niché dans son ventre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'un garçon la touchait et de plus ce n'était que pour la soigner, mais la sensation des mains de Charlie sur elle la faisait se sentir comme jamais auparavant. Elle se laissa perdre dans ses sensations et ressentis un grand froid lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus les mains de Charlie sur elle. Ce dernier toussota.

-je vais te laisser t'habiller. Je… crois que c'est à mon tour d'aller prendre une douche.

Et sur ce le garçon s'enferma dans la salle de bain, avant que la jeune fille ne s'aperçoive de la bosse dans son pantalon. Hermione en ressentit un sentiment de peine étrange. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle aurait eu envie qu'il reste avec elle et qu'il continue à la caresser. Elle se résigna à se lever et se dirigea dans la chambre de Charlie avec un sentiment de rejet. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'à l'instant même, Charlie était sous la douche et se pressait la tête contre le carrelage froid afin d'essayer de penser à autre chose qu'aux courbes gracieuses de la jeune fille. En désespoir de cause il tourna rapidement le robinet d'eau chaude pour le fermer. Instantanément l'effet escompter se produisit et Charlie poussa un soupir de résignation.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à vous, qui malgré la longue attente êtes toujours là! Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce laps de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis mon dernier update... J'était complètement en panne d'inspiration... et entre temps j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (qui n'est pas encore publiée) et j'ai un peu laissé tombé celle-ci. MAIS, je reviens en force... ATTENTION au rating ce chapitre est classé M et double M, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas majeur et vacciné, je décline toute responsabilité... Aussi je tient à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour les autres chapitres... c'est en les relisant que je me suis donné une couple de coup dans le derrière et que je me suis remises à l'écriture... donc continuez à m'en envoyé tout plein... cela me donne du courage!_

_Donc sur cette note joyeuse, BONNE LECTURE et bons rêves (je ne dirai pas quels sortes de rêves... mais vous comprenez j'en suis persuader ;o) ) _

Chapitre 5

_- _Non mais quelle idiote !

Charlie sursauta et laissa glisser son regard vers la porte de la cuisine. Hermione y était enfermé depuis bientôt une semaine, n'en sortant que pour dormir ou prendre sa douche. Aujourd'hui ne faisant aucunement exception à cette règle, elle y était depuis l'aurore et refusait de le laisser entrer, sous prétexte que la préparation du véritasérum était d'une délicatesse peu commune et qu'il risquait de la déranger. Il n'avait pas osé la contredire, même s'il croyait que de cette façon elle pouvait l'éviter et ainsi éluder toute conversation tant soit peu priver avec lui. Ainsi il s'était installer dans le salon avec un rapport décrivant la santé de Shiva, le dernier dragon arrivé. Igor le lui avait remis la veille en laissant sous-entendre qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail. Mais il ne désirait pas tomber sur Youlos Cracovia, tant que la préparation de la potion ne serait pas prête. Car connaissant son ancien patron tel qui le connaissait, il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouverait marié à la peste de service. Ses pensée furent dérangées par un léger bruit d'explosion venant de la pièce d'à côté. Il se décida donc à franchir la porte qui le séparait d'Hermione afin d'essayer de lui apporter un peu d'aide. En poussant le battant il remarqua l'état bordélique de la pièce. Hermione était penché au dessus d'un énorme grimoire, le bout de sa plume frôlant sa joue, qui était marquée de petite tâche de cendre et ses dents triturant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Charlie.

_- _As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Hermione sursauta et renversa le pot d'encre qui alla s'écraser sur le plancher. Elle s'empressa de prendre la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et se mit à éponger le dégât. Charlie attrapa un linge de table qui traînait par là et s'accroupit afin de l'aider. Dans sa hâte il calcula mal la distance et leurs têtes s'entrechoquèrent. Hermione recula et se frotta le crâne en grimaçant.

- C'est pour cette raison que je t'avais demandé de me laisser travailler seule. Dit-elle dans un sourire crispé.

- Désolé j'avais mal calculé la distance. Tu n'as pas trop mal j'espère ?

- Non non, ça va. J'aurai peut-être mal au crâne quelques heures, mais je devrais m'en remettre.

Elle se leva et essaya tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre sur la table. Charlie, la regarda faire sans trop savoir s'il devait l'aider ou déguerpir au plus vite. Son embarras fit sourire Hermione qui le regardait du coin de l'œil sans dire un mot. Elle trouvait sa façon d'avoir l'air d'un gamin malgré ses 26 ans, trop mignonne. Charlie lui essayait vraiment de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire mais ne trouvait pas. Alors il ne faisait que regarder autour de lui avec un air perdu. Hermione prit pitié et lui dit :

- Puisque tu tiens tant à m'aider tu pourrais peut-être me passer la poudre de perle qui est à ta droite.

- La quoi ? Demanda Charlie en se retournant pour apercevoir un petit contenant rempli de poudre chatoyante. Il le prit et le tendit à Hermione qui le vida dans le chaudron ce qui eut pour effet de dégager un petit nuage bleu.

- De la poudre de perle. C'est l'ingrédient ultime du véritasérum. Sans cette poudre le véritasérum n'est rien de plus qu'un sirop sans aucun effet. La perle, pierre de la pureté, serait le noyau de la vérité et de la sagesse. Ses nombreuses couches de nacre cacheraient la sagesse des dieux. Et toujours selon cette légende, les dieux étant des êtres purs et sages ne sauraient mentir. Dit-elle en levant un sourcil suggestif laissant très bien deviner ce qu'elle pensait de cette légende.

- Tu ne crois pas?

- Non pas plus que je crois en un ou plusieurs dieux. Si être supérieur il y avait dans cette vie, la souffrance n'existerait pas. Dit-elle d'une voix devenu soudainement plus dure. Passes moi la cuillère de bois s'il te plait.

Charlie la lui passa sans argumenter. Il Savait bien que lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton, il ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle se refermait comme une huître et ne disait plus rien. Il décida donc de la laisser seule et retourna dans le salon, mais sans avoir jeter un sort d'intimité sur la cuisine. Il venait à peine de franchir la porte séparant les deux pièces, que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Irina. Elle affichait un petit sourire qui se voulait séduisant.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Irina ne prit pas la peine de répondre et poussa la porte pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua l'absence d'Hermione, son sourire s'élargie encore plus. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le sofa et attendit que Charlie prenne la parole. Ce dernier n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de la prendre, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de commencer.

- Je vois que ta fiancée n'est pas ici.

Charlie suspicieux et ne voulant pas mêler Hermione à tout ça, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'approcher un peu et de redemander :

- Que viens-tu faire chez moi ?

- Voyons Charrrrrrlie, auparrrrrravant ta porrrrrrte m'était toujourrrrrrs ouverrrrrrte. Et pas seulement ta porrrrrrte si je me souviens bien. Dit-elle dans un sourire coquin.

Charlie soupira et souhaita soudainement ne jamais avoir connu cette femme. Elle était pire que la peste.

- Irina, pas que je m'ennuie en ta présence, dit-il sarcastique, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Alors dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici ou sors sur le champ de ma maison.

- Ne soit pas si méchant avec moi. Tu vas perrrrrturrrber notrrrre enfant. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

- Notre enfant ? Mais tu rêves en couleur. Rentres toi ça dans le crâne. Cet enfant n'est pas de moi. Ne le sera jamais. Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui t'a mise enceinte, mais une chose est certaine ça ne peut pas être moi.

-en es-tu cerrrrtain ?

Charlie la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle lui poser cette question ? Elle savait aussi bien que lui, qu'il n'était pas le père. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il le retira aussitôt, ayant l'impression d'être emprisonné entre les serres d'un dragon.

- tu dis toi-même ne pas te rrrrappeler ce que tu as fait ce soirrr là….

Elle baissa la voix et repris sur un ton qui fit frissonner Charlie :

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soirrrr là… et c'est pourrrquoi tu as si peur que je porrrte ton enfant. Tu es à ma merrrci Charrlie. Tu ne pourrrrras jamais me laisser tomber…

Charlie la regarda et remarqua la lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Elle était complètement folle.

- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre folle Irina. Je prouverai à tous que l'enfant que tu portes n'est pas le mien. Maintenant sors de chez moi.

À ces mots la folie de la Roumaine sembla se décupler. Elle se leva d'un bond et sauta sur Charlie pour le griffer et le gifler. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione apparut dans le salon.

- Charlie je ne trouve pas…..

Elle laissa tomber le pot qu'elle avait en main, lorsqu'elle aperçut Charlie tenant les poignet d'Irina, afin d'empêcher cette dernière de le griffer. Elle ne se demanda même pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne prit que sa baguette et lança un pétrificus sur Irina. Comme la Roumaine devenait raide comme la roche, Charlie se laissa tomber sur le sofa pour souffler un peu. Il passa la main sur sa joue, où du sang s'était mis à goutter. Hermione s'approcha de lui en contournant Irina, bien que cette dernière ne puisse absolument rien dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il tourna la tête vers elle. Hermione retint son souffle en voyant les longues éraflures sur la joue gauche de Charlie. Du sang dégoûtait de la blessure et maculait sa chemise. Hermione prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour éponger le sang, en l'occurrence sa propre veste, qu'elle enleva sans se poser trop de question. Elle appliqua le tissu sur le visage du garçon en lui disant de le maintenir en place le temps qu'elle revienne. Charlie lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Où vas-tu ?

Pour toute réponse Hermione prit sa baguette et la pointa vers Irina qui se trouvait toujours sous le petrificus. Elle utilisa le sors de lévitation pour faire bougé la Roumaine et la mena à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois la jeune femme dehors, Hermione lui lança le contre sort et retourna dans la cabane. Elle pût facilement entendre les jurons qui émanèrent d'Irina, sans toutefois en comprendre le sens. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte elle s'avança vers Charlie et lui demanda de la suivre. Il ne posa aucune question et la suivi dans la salle de bain. Elle le fit asseoir sur la cuvette et fouilla dans la pharmacie à la recherche d'une potions ou pommade qui pourrait soigner les éraflures et coupures.

- sur la deuxième étagère à gauche.

Hermione se tourna et le regarda perplexe.

- la pommade contre les coupures, griffures, brûlure est sur la deuxième étagère à gauche. Dans un pot bleu.

Hermione trouva le pot en question et s'agenouilla devant Charlie. Elle prit une serviette, l'imbiba d'eau et entrepris de nettoyer les blessures du jeune homme. Charlie grimaçait un peu à chaque fois que le tissu entrait en contact avec sa peau. Hermione rigola de sa sensibilité ce qui amena Charlie à lui dire :

- C'est pas très drôle… ça pique affreusement !

- Oh pauvre petit bout de chou… Tu affrontes des dragons mangeur d'homme et tu n'es pas capable d'endurer une petite serviette !

Pour toute réponse, Charlie grogna, ce qui fit rigoler Hermione. Une fois tout le sang lavé, Hermione prit un peu de pommade sur ses doigts et entreprit d'en étendre sur les blessures. Le contact des doigts de la jeune fille fit frissonner Charlie. Hermione sentait comme une petite décharge à chaque fois que sa main effleurait la peau du jeune homme. Les éraflures ne paraissaient presque plus, lorsque Hermione déposa la pommade sur le comptoir. Elle leva la main pour essuyer une goutte au coin des lèvres de Charlie. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la bouche du garçon, leur souffle s'accélérât et une chaleur intense se répandit soudainement dans la salle de bain. Charlie déposa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent ceux de la jeune fille. Elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

- Hermione…

La voix de Charlie était rauque de sous-entendus. Son souffle sur ses lèvres la mettait au supplice. Des frissons parcourait sa colonne et descendait se nicher dans son ventre. La tension était si palpable, qu'elle n'eut qu'une envie, celle que leurs lèvres se rejoignent afin de calmer cette chaleur dans son corps. Hermione sans prévenir colla ses lèvres à celles de Charlie. Le baiser était passionné, comme si leur vie dépensait du souffle de l'autre. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient et combattaient l'une l'autre en essayant toujours d'avoir le dessus. Les mains s'égaraient sur une épaule, dans le creux du dos, sur une hanche.

Charlie se leva obligeant Hermione à en faire autant, sans pour autant cessé de l'embrasser. Il l'accota sur le mur et approfondie davantage le baisé. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir les frissons de désir monter et descendre la colonne d'Hermione. Lorsque sa main se posa sur le sein de cette dernière et commença à en caresser le bout, Hermione gémit de satisfaction dans la bouche de Charlie, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer davantage le désir de chacun.Il plaça ses mains sous les fesses de sa compagne et la monta d'un coup, l'accotant sur le mur derrière. Elle était positionné à califourchon sur les hanches du jeune homme et pouvait sentir toute l'ampleur de son désir. L'érection de Charlie était collé sur son propre sexe et lui envoyait des éclairs de plaisir à chaque fois que le jeune homme bougeait. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait et s'en fichait royalement, tant et aussi longtemps que cette chaleur restait au creux de son ventre.

Ses mains se délacèrent du cou de Charlie pour venir caresses les pectoraux. Mais elle voulait les touchés, sentir la peau sous la sienne. Elle tira les deux côtés de la chemise et la fit descendre de ses bras, obligeant ce dernier à mettre fin au baiser. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle pu lire la force de son désir. Son cœur chavira et ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles du jeune homme pour un autre baiser enflammé. Charlie redéposa Hermione pour avoir plus de liberté avec ses mains, n'étant plus obligé de la soutenir. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres, pour déposer de légers baisers papillon le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur en posant ses lèvres sur les veines de la jeune femme. Sa bouche continua son chemin et fini par atterrir sur l'épaule. Hermione ayant toujours été extrêmement sensible à cet endroit fût comme paralyser par les sensations qu'elle éprouvait. La langue de Charlie laissa un sillon brûlant de son épaule à l'échancrure de son décolleté … La camisole gênant le passage, Charlie fit glisser une à une les bretelle de ce vêtement gênant et fit lentement descendre le bout de tissus sur la taille de la jeune fille, libérant ainsi une magnifique poitrine emprisonnée de dentelle rose. Ildéposa ses lèvres à la limite du soutien-gorge, ne faisant qu'effleurer la peau sensible et de ce fait, rendre Hermione complètement folle. Ce manège ne dura que quelques secondes, Hermione en voulant plus, passa une main entre elle et Charlie, défit le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Ce geste libérant les magnifiques seins de la jeune femme, Charlie prit un moment pour admirer ce qu'il pensa être la 8e merveille du monde. Hermione frustré de ce moment d'inaction, prit les choses en main. Elle voulait sentir la bouche de Charlie sur elle.

Elle prit entre ses doigts la pointe d'un de ses seins et commença à jouer avec le mamelon. Charlie surprit leva les yeux vers elle et vit l'empressement de la jeune femme. Son visage dégageait un érotisme d'une telle ampleur. Le fait qu'elle se donne elle-même du plaisir, rendit Charlie encore plus fiévreux et aussitôt, il embrassa le second mamelon dressé. Il le fit jouer entre ses dents un instant avant de se mettre à le sucer avec une ardeur décrivant mieux que tous les mots, son désir. La main d'Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché son sein qu'elle malaxait avec un plaisir évidant. Charlie voyant que les seins pouvait se passer de sa bouche un instant, continua de descendre laissant des traîner brûlante sur le ventre de son amante. Il lécha le nombril, jouant avec cette cicatrice naturelle, mais ne s'y attarda guère. Sa main se dirigea sous la jupe d'Hermione, pendant que ses lèvres caressaient la peau tendre de son ventre. Il caressa un instant l'intérieur des cuisses, faisant naître une chair de poule, n'étant aucunement du à une fraîcheur excessive. Sa main se posa finalement sur la culotte de dentelles et il put sentir la moiteur qui s'en dégageait.

Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique et effleura tout juste son mont de vénus. Cela fût assez pour qu'il entende un gémissement sourd. Il sourit et passa ses deux mains sous l'élastique de la culotte qu'il fît descendre lentement, très lentement, même trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui lâcha ses seins pour baisser sa culotte d'un vif mouvement. Elle dégagea le sous-vêtement d'un coup de pied et écarta un peu les genoux pour permettre une meilleure vue au jeune homme de son sexe. Charlie approcha sa main et passa un doigt léger comme un papillon sur les grandes lèvres. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation d'Hermione, ce qui rendait sa propre excitation, autant dire son érection, encore plus grande. Il déposa quelques légers baisers surson sexe, appréciant la douceur de la peau nue. Il adorait le sexe épilé de la jeune femme. Rien n'était plus doux à son idée que le sexe d'une femme épilé. Et encore mieux lorsque cette femme vous rendait fou au moindre regard. Son doigt se fraya un chemin entre les grande lèvres et caressa cette ouverture, faisant gémir la jeune femme. Il trouva le clitoris et commença à le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Sa bouche rejoignit bientôt sa main et il commença à lécher avec entrain le sexe de sa compagne. Sa langue s'insinuait en elle d'une façon si vive, qu'Hermione ne pouvait qu'apprécier et fermer les yeux d'extase. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, sauf au plaisir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Ses mains prirent la tête de Charlie et le rapprochère encore plus de son sexe. Elle voulait le sentir plus profondément. Son souhait fût exaucer lorsque deux doigt remplacèrent la langue et commencèrent à faire un va et vient langoureux en elle. La bouche de Charlie était désormais occupée à jouer avec le clitoris. Le mouvement se faisait de plus en plus rapide et profond. Charlie adorait l'étroitesse d'Hermione et ne pouvait que s'imaginer à la place de ses doigts, ce qui rendit son érection douloureuse. Il décida de porter le coup de grâce à la jeune fille lorsqu'il inséra un troisième doigt et fit bouger sa langue sur son clitoris. Hermione sentit des picotements lui monter dans les jambes et elle se sentit soudainement exploser d'un plaisir inhumain. Ses muscles se serrèrentsur les doigts de Charlie et elle hurla de plaisir. Ses jambes devinrent molles et pendant quelques instants elle se sentit glisser. Elle s'étendit sur le sol, en reprenant son souffle pendant que Charlie remontait de ses baisers, son ventre. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration pendant que Charlie lui embrassait les seins. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme et scella d'un baisé cet extraordinaire orgasme. Le baiser dura longtemps et était doux comme un rayon de soleil.

Hermione fût celle qui le brisa. Elle repoussa Charlie. Ce dernier la regarda avec interrogation de peur de voir apparaître au fond des yeux d'Hermione une peur ou un rejet. Mais rien de tel, ne brillait dans ses yeux. Il ne put y voir qu'un désir profond. Elle le repoussa pour qu'à son tour, il s'étende sur le sol et elle se mît à califourchon sur lui, non sans avoir au préalable enlever sa jupe. Il pouvait admirer tout le corps de la jeune femme et ceci ne rendit son érection que plus douloureuse. Hermione qui était assise sur le sexe de Charlie pouvait sentir le membre du jeune homme et cela lui donnait une envie irrépressible de le prendre en elle. Elle se mit alors à défaire la ceinture et les boutons du jeans. Elle tiradesssus et le fit descendre. Par la suite elle joua un instant avec l'élastique du boxer, avant de passer la main en dessous et de caresser l'érection du jeune homme. Elle regardait Charlie en faisant ses mouvements tout en se caressant les seins de son autre main. Charlie, était tellement exciter, que ses yeux avaient peine à rester ouverts. C'est alors qu'il sentit son boxer glisser de ses hanches et qu'une main empoigna solidement son membre, pour lui intimer de vigoureux mouvements de va et viens. Son souffle, déjà accélérer par la douce torture, se bloqua complètement lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité de la bouche d'Hermione se poser sur son gland. La jeune femme était en train de le sucer et cela le mettait au supplice. Hermione prenait entièrement son érection dans sa bouche tout en caressant voluptueusement les testicules. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il réussit tant bien que mal à relever la tête et ce fût pour voir une Hermione, la bouche remplie de son propre sexe. Il reçut une décharge d'électricité dans le bas du ventre, ce qui failli bien le faire venir. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un regard implorant et lui dit :

- Hermi…one, s'il… te …

La jeune femme comprit et eu un sourire coquin. Elle se releva et s'empala sur le sexe dressé de Charlie. À ce mouvement les deux retinrent leur souffle. Lesexe d'Hermione était si serré que cela aurait suffit à faire jouir Charlie. Une fois le choc passé, Hermione commença de lents mouvements de bassin, ce qui les faisaient haleter et gémir de plaisir. Chaque mouvement de bassin, amenait une caresse ou un baiser sur le torse de Charlie. Hermione se pencha près de l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

- Charlie… touches moi… j'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi…

Charlie se releva lentement et prit l'un des seins de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres, tout en lui caressant le bas du dos. Les mouvements se faisaient plus vite et l'on pouvait entendre le claquement de la peau contre la peau. Un bruit si érotique, qu'il en était presque de trop. Les mains de Charlie se glissèrent sous les fesses d'Hermione et les soulevèrent, ce qui fit sortir et rentrer plus profondément encore son membre dans son intimité. Les deux criaient presque de plaisir. Charlie désirait voir Hermione se toucher en même temps qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il susurra donc à son oreille :

- Caresse-toi…

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa main rejoignit l'union entre leur deux corps et commença à frotter son clitoris avec entrain. Charlie s'étant décoller un peu pour apprécier la vue qu'il avait, remarqua l'extase se dessiner sur le visage d'Hermione, juste avant qu'il ne sente les muscles de cette dernière se serrer autour de lui et qu'il ne l'entende hurler son nom.

- oh Charlie… CHAAAAAAARLIIIIE !

Presque au même instant il se sentit venir et se déversa en elle, en un jet puissant. Il leur fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir bouger. Hermione était étendu sur Charlie, son sexe toujours en elle. Lui l'avait entouré de ses bras et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Pas un mot ne se disait. Le seul bruit audible était celui des respirations qui peu à peu se stabilisait. Une fois qu'il réussit à reprendre tout son souffle, Charlie se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura:

- Hermione, j'espère ne pas t'avoir brusqué. Je sais que tu es encore fragile… depuis des semaines que je te regarde et que j'avais envie de te dire ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Je t'aime Hermione.

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fût un léger soupir de contentement. Il leva un peu la tête et remarqua alors, qu'Hermione s'était endormie. Il laissa retomber sa tête et se dit pour lui-même :

- je souhaite sincèrement qu'à ton réveil tu ne regrettes pas ce que nous avons fait… moi je ne le regretterai pas…

Il tendit alors la main, pour attraper une serviette qu'il déposa sur le dos de la jeune femme et la serra très fort dans ses bras, en espérant qu'une chose, qu'au matin elle soit toujours là.


End file.
